clockworkrpgfandomcom-20200224-history
Johnathon O'Neally Briggsbee
Johnathon O'Neally Briggsbee, at the age of 26, is a renouned airship captain. Owning his own vessal deemed the fabled Duchess of the Clouds, he is notorius for his drinking, flying, and stiff manner of captaining. Though Johnathon is not from Tottenham. His home Isle is similar to Tot, only larger. About the comparitive size of Rhode Island and with a populas of about three million. Spiran, the name of his home isle, is the equivilant of earth's UK including Ireland, Scottland and Brittain. Spiran was, and is still in a state of civil war between the three main fractions that inhabit the isle. Summery Male Human Airship pilot who is a freelance cargo runner and does various missions for many clientel. Adept studies in the use of magic. Is 26 years of age currently on the forums. History Johnathon Briggsbee, son of Shamus Briggsbee and grandson of steam technology and airship designer Angus McMatheson Briggsbee, is a retired military officer, and a hired gun, mercenary and guard. His history however is the root of all men’s tales. Johnathon grew up under the raising of his magic using father, and scientific and mechanically inclined grandfather. From the small age of 7, Johnathon was already tinkering with his grandfather on many of his “project” engines and also would observe his father find and create new atomic structures and chemical mixtures. By age 9, Johnathon was given a D-lens implant and started working with his father on some his project, while at the same time; used the new found skill to help his grandfather troubleshoot issues with new designs and the machining of the parts for his steam machines. Refining parts down to the proper measurement or something close of the sort. At the age of 10, Angus Briggsbee finally completed his project ship, a cargo runner that he deemed, Duchess of the Clouds, and a mighty grand ship it was. However due to ongoing health issues, his grandfather never lived to see the mighty vessel fly in the sky. Shamus Briggsbee inherited the mighty vessel when Johnathon was only the age of 12, Johnathon at this age, was quite interested into the affairs of the military and the wars ensuing. He often would go out and practice with his grandfather’s old rifle from when he was a boy. A hefty shot and a natural marksman Johnathon was, winning competitions and such. By the age of 15, as young as he was, he was drafted for a military in which the long wars were still ensuing. After he got basic training, and due to his immaculate abilities with machines and the great shot he was (thanks to his D-Lens implant) the military in which Johnathon was drafted for immediately gave him the title of captain, a warship and a hardy crew. Though he was given the ship at the age of 15, it wasn't until he was 18 when he finally earned the respect of his crew after winning several air battles and losing few and few crew, he was, arguably one of the more clever officers in the military on either side. During one of Johnathon’s last battles at the age of 20 however, a tragedy occurred, the steam engines in his warship went critical during a front line battle. His engineers were only able to delay the gruesome explosion just enough for the crew to get off safely, Johnathon, priding his honor stayed with the ship. Yet in a turn of fate, when the engines exploded, they blew out the gondola and threw Johnathon through the air and as fate would have it, landed in an escape balloon. After the incident, three days later, Johnathon awoke in a military hospital behind friendly lines, with a busted leg and loss of depth perception due to his D-lens implant breaking and failing in the explosion. Laying in the hospital, Johnathon received a metal of valor from his general, and on a side note, a letter from the crew of the Duchess stating that his father, in a fate of natural causes, has passed away; and that Johnathon, being the last Briggsbee in his grandfather’s line, and therefore, the airship is his to captain. Johnathon not having anything left form him on the ground in his area, he decided to leave with his crew and his airship and took to the skies for the floating island of Tier. Johnathon to this day, runs between all everyplace in the skies running cargo and doing odd jobs that pay as an airship for hire. Appearance Johnathon O’Neally Briggsbee, a man standing at 6 feet tall and no inches, is more intriguing than most men. Aside from being tall, he is how most would describe as “Drop dead gorgeous.” His chin is chiseled and squared off, his eyes a sparkling green. And having long, curly, fiery orange hair pulled back and tied with a silk, navy blue ribbon and a neatly trimmed beard reaching down to the middle of his chest in vibrant waves of orange. Muscular in build with a broad chest and wide shoulders; carrying logs as arms and trees for legs, his biceps well constructed to the size of small melons. With abs hard as bricks, Johnathon stands as an iron wall of pure charm, strength and intelligence. Always dressed in suave, crisply pressed and steamed military blues or a less sharp look. Usually consisting of olive drab slacks, pale blue-grey dress collared shirt, shinned black smooth leather combat boots and navy blue trench coat, hanging just past his knees. The long collar of the coat always folded properly in place. Being an Airship captain as well as an honorably discharged military officer, his starred hat is always upon his head. The silver star upon the center, the once shining black brim now dull and worn from years of use. Usually in his hand or upon his hip he carries his family’s sword. Also carried with him, is a light sky blue coloured, 6 round, long barrel, high caliber revolver. “Lucky Gal” he calls her. Never is he seen without his revolver and hat. And rarely is he dressed any differently. 'Personality' Johnathon Briggsbee, a curious man who always questions reasons and always investigates for himself. He is as witty as he is sarcastic and smart. He loves his alcohol as he loves his airship, strong and fast! Though all this considered, his strict military attitude keeps him as straight forward as they come, nit picky about some things and not so caring about others. When he is drinking, he is laid back, fun time and a tad explosion happy and trigger happy. Sober though, he is a hard ass and a military tight ass. Though his crew is like a family, they are his family, they squabble, they bicker and fight and argue, but when the day comes to an end, they are all glad and happy they have each other. They have each other’s backs and they watch out for each other.